


Sick Izzy

by broken_sunshine



Series: The Years of Innocence [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Robert and Maryse take care of their sick toddler Isabelle.





	Sick Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Robert had never been this scared as a parent. Sure he had dealt with his kids being sick, but never like this. Usually, it was a small cough that ended in a day. This was bad though. Isabelle was insanely sick. The two year old toddler had woken him and Maryse up at one in the morning. She was sobbing and wailing. Robert ran to his daughter's room with Maryse close on his heals.  
   
Robert flipped the light on. He saw Isabelle standing in her crib with her arms reached out to him. She started crying, "Dada! Dada! Daddy!" He had never seen her so upset. It broke his heart.  
   
Her red onesie was covered in vomit. He didn't care though. He dashed to his little girl and picked her up. He cupped her small head to his chest. His hand lightly rubbed her head. "Sh, it's okay Izzy. Daddy's here." Izzy was what Alec called her. It was apparently easier than Isabelle.  
   
"Aw, poor baby." Maryse looked concerned at their baby. She rubbed Izzy's little back. The toddler had calmed down a lot since Robert had picked her up. She was still whimpering and shaking.  
   
Robert kissed Isabelle's head. "What should we do?"  
   
"Um..." Neither of them had experienced dealing with a toddler this sick. "Can you clean her up? Give her a bath and see what her temperature is?"  
   
"Yeah."  
   
He undressed her and Maryse took the messy onesie. Maryse also stripped Isabelle's blankets and sheets from the bed.  
   
He knew Isabelle wasn't feeling well by her behavior. She usually loved playing with bubbles in the tub. She would laugh and smile as she popped the bubbles. But she just laid there looking miserable. Her brown eyes held tears. She kept reaching out to Robert and crying his name. "Dada. Dada up."  
   
Robert took his shirt off. He let Izzy rap her chubby arms around his neck to the best of her ability. He gently rubbed her back as she cried. “Sh, you’re okay baby.”   
   
Maryse walked into the bathroom, “She’s never this clingy. She must really not feeling well.” She then sat by Robert. “Crap, we’re supposed to go to Idris tomorrow.”  
   
“You go. I’ll stay with Izzy.” Robert tells her.   
   
“What about Alec?” Maryse asks.  
   
“Hodge can watch him.”

“I don’t want to leave her.” Maryse confesses.   
   
“It’ll only be for a few hours. I don’t think she’s going to let go of me.”   
   
Maryse laughed slightly, “I think you’re right. I’m going to try to get her temperature though.” Maryse she able to get Izzy to hold still for a few minutes and got her temperature. “Hundred and one.”   
   
“That’s no good.” Robert hated knowing she was very sick and he couldn’t make it stop.   
   
“No it’s not. I just hope Laec doesn’t get it. Also, I hope she gets better soon.”   
   
“Me too. Should we bring her into our room?” Robert asks his wife.  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
“Okay. We should get to sleep. It’s going to be a busy day for both of us tomorrow.”   
   
Robert watched Isabelle for the rest of the night. He prayed to the Angel that she’d be okay.


End file.
